Distanciamiento
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Yo no merezco esto... te amo, me gusta demostrártelo, pero veo que tu ya no lo haces" One-shot LinkxPit


**Oksi... un amigo me inspiró para este fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Nintendo**

* * *

**Distanciamiento**

Siete meses, te di siete meses de mi vida, no merezco esto, no yo.

Hace semanas que no tenemos nuestras charlas que duran horas, que no recibo uno de tus cálidos besos, que no tomo tus manos suaves ¿Qué ha sucedido?¿Por qué así, tan de repente cogimos distancia uno del otro? Quiero decir, no te he lastimado, nunca me atrevería a hacer algo que conlleve perderte y salir de mi vida. Te extraño, te busco, pero te corres de mí, como si te fuera a lastimar.

Estoy harto, tenemos que hablar, una relación no es así.

Camino por los pasillos, pregunto por ti, nadie te ha visto el día de hoy, hasta que la luz del día llegó a mí. Mi hermano, sí, me juega muchas bromas pesadas, pero sólo por hoy confiaría en él.

"¿Has visto a Pit?"

Señala hacia el jardín, no me da tiempo de darle las gracias y sólo le doy un golpe fraternal en el hombro. Salí a buscarte, debías enfrentar esto conmigo.

Salí de la mansión. Sí, estabas allí sentado, dejando que la brisa tocara tus mejillas y que la luz del sol iluminara tus grandes ojos azules.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, me acerqué a ti, esperando que voltearas.

Por qué… ¿Por qué me ignoras?

"Pit, escúchame"

Te levantas del suelo, intentas salir de aquí. No, no te dejaré ir, tomo tu muñeca, pero forcejeas para que te suelte. No me queda de otra. Te tomo de los hombros y te sostengo frente a mí. Intento verte a los ojos, pero te escapas de mi mirada.

"Respóndeme, por favor"

Me miras con esa expresión de inocencia que me cautivó desde un principio, intentas decir algo, pero las palabras quedan atrapadas en tu garganta, vuelves a mirar al suelo.

Se forma un nudo en mi garganta. Una lágrima sale de mis ojos que ya no te miran, que ahora están cerrados, porque no tengo la fortaleza de seguir mirándote.

Siento uno de tus dedos desvanecer aquella lágrima que no resistió dentro de mí.

"No llores, Link"

Escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre de nuevo, me dio la valentía de poder verte a los ojos otra vez. Quise darte un beso, pero alejaste tu rostro de mí. Te miré sorprendido, es la primera vez que me niegas así.

Te amo, me gusta demostrártelo, pero tú no lo haces ya.

¿Es que ya no me amas?

"Pit… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

No dices nada, sólo asientes levemente, como si supieras la pregunta que debo hacerte.

"¿Me amas?"

Esa mirada, yo conozco esa mirada… esa que lo dice todo, no quieres responder, estás asustado, quieres huir. Forcejeas para que te suelte, pero soy más fuerte que tú, intentas golpearme, pero lo haces en vano. Leves quejidos salen de tu boca, no te me vas a escapar, no lo permitiré hasta que respondas. Te sostengo más fuerte, pero sin lastimarte, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

Empiezas a llorar, una lluvia sale de tus ojos. Con tus manos cubres tu rostro, no lo hagas, odio verte llorar.

Rodeo con mis brazos tu cintura. Siento tu rostro tocar mi pecho, mientras te desahogas y te vacías por los ojos. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, dándote un beso leve en la mejilla. Pasan por mi mente todos esos hermosos recuerdos. La vez que te vi llegando a la mansión, la primera risa que compartimos, cuando me confesaste que yo te gustaba y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, las veces que uno lloraba y el otro lo consolaba, esos encuentros llenos de pasión en las noches.

Todo cambió. Lastima el hecho que la felicidad se escapó de esa relación. Hiciste que te soltara, te secaste las lágrimas, no permitiste que yo lo hiciera por ti.

Me miraste, parecía que darías una respuesta.

"No lo sé"

Esa respuesta dolió más que cualquier golpe en batalla. Antes de poder darme cuenta, mis ojos se volvían agua.

Te solté, ya no importaba nada.

¿Cómo uno puede dudar de algo así? Nunca me atreví a hacerte daño, a negarte algo que desearas, a dejarte solo.

Te has quedado allí, mirándome. No haces nada, sólo juegas con tus dedos. ¿Acaso buscas una manera de arreglar lo sucedido? ¿No era esto lo que buscabas? Ya no hay marcha atrás, Pit.

"Link, no lo hagas" te acercas a mí, levantas a mi rostro, sólo hay unos centímetros de separación. "No sabía cómo decírtelo, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos"

Pit, detente.

Lo haces peor

No sigas

Acercas tu rostro a mí, plasmas tus labios sobre los míos por última vez. Te separas, extiendes la mano, en señal de complicidad, y sólo mencionas, con la voz quebrada

"¿Amigos?"

Tomo tu mano, damos un apretón de tres segundos, sinónimo de una despedida.

Te amo, y ahora debo dejarte ir.


End file.
